


Body Spray and Godzilla

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth grade is like elementary royalty. You're the top dog in school. Fifth grade is a stepping stone and Loki is still smarter than the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Spray and Godzilla

Tony woke up early on a  Tuesday morning. He brushed his teeth and hair after a bowl of Fruity Pebbles while his father cursed at the coffee machine. Today was the first day of Sixth grade. Today was the day Anthony Stark took his rightful place as king of the elementary mountain. Today he left behind childish pursuits in place of those of a growing man.  Tony was quick to get outside, grinning ear to ear. He spotted Thor and Loki emerging from their house. Baldur was now in high school eons above his elementary grade brothers. Thor greeted Tony warmly and they headed towards the bus stop, Loki trailing behind them.

The bus was packed with hyper children and Thor quickly marched his way to the backseat, Tony grabbed onto Loki's wrist and followed behind. The two plopped down and made themselves comfortable. Loki placed his backpack on his lap and watched as Tony did the same. Tony offered Loki a grin.

"Fifth grade eh?" He nudged his friend who nudged back. "Not as exciting as Sixth." He replied as the bus made another stop. Tony grinned. "I'm the big man on campus now."

"Until next year.  Then it's the bottom of the food chain again." Loki replied with a hum. Tony snorted. "Always have to ruin my happiness." The boy muttered earning a laugh from Loki.

Lunches were at specific times for specific grades. The kindergarteners through second grade had first lunch. Third and fourth had second and the fifth and sixth had the last lunch period. This year Loki would be having lunch at the same time as Tony. Tony failed to mask his excitement. Rhodey was now a seventh grader up at the middle school and Pepper wanted to eat with some of her lady friends. Sure he could eat with Thor, but the boy never stuck to one table.

Tony sat his tray of overcooked macaroni down on the table. He opened his milk carton and sipped at the straw waiting for Loki to show up. Thor and Loki tended to bring lunch and it was no surprise for Tony to spot Loki approaching his table with a brown bag. Loki sat across from Tony and offered him a happy smile. He pulled out an apple and juice carton from his bag. Loki's mom had packed him a ham sandwich.

Loki hated ham.

He offered it to Tony who gleefully grabbed it and shoved his macaroni towards Loki.

They ate in comfortable silence for awhile, as Loki happily shoveled down the noodles. Loki had a sweet tooth.  And adored pasta.  Tony remembered and smiled to himself.

"Don't choke Loki." Tony snorted as he took a gulp from his milk. Loki scowled.

"Don't start."

He finished his macaroni and moved onto his juice box. Tony snickered and went back to his food.

* * *

 

_Halloween_

This was more than likely Loki's last year dressing up. His mother had insisted he do so. Thor was still all for dressing up and was happily showing off his Jedi costume. He looked quite good in his outfit and proudly wielded his light saber. Loki had opted for a Grim Reaper costume with a cloak and weapon.   The cloak proved billowing and light, reminding Loki of professor Snape.  Sadly Loki could never quite make it flow like Snape's.  He followed Thor out of their house and they made their way over to Tony's. Tony must have been waiting because he opened the door as they approached grinning. He made a cute Indiana Jones.

Tony quickly approached Loki and grasped his gloved hand.  Placing his own hand against his chest he batted his eyelashes.  

"Baby if you were death, I would die just to meet you." He stated dramatically kissing Loki's hand. Loki laughed. "If I were death you would never get the chance."

" _Ouch_. My heart." Tony replied clutching his chest. Thor snickered. The three headed down the street and Thor walked ahead almost running. Tony grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him back. Loki glanced at his friend frowning.

"What is it?" He asked. Tony grinned and held out his hand presenting Loki with a large dark chocolate Hershey bar. Loki grinned and took it from Tony.

"For me?"

"Duh."

"Thank you!" Loki declared happily placing the bar of chocolate in his basket. A warm feeling tingled in Tony's stomach. He passed it off as too much chocolate.

The rest of the school year slowly rumbled onward.  Tony and Loki took lunch together.  They sat together on the bus and always met at the school entrance.  It was routine now to see the two boys together.  Sometimes Thor would join them, other times the older boy was with his own group of friends.  

Loki could honestly say that Tony Stark was his first actual friend.  His first friend who did not have a stronger connection to Thor.  It was nice to have someone of his own.

* * *

 

Summer was fast approaching and Loki was ready for the year to end. He listened to his teacher drone on about missing homework assignments, Loki was not among those students. He doodled absent mindedly on his paper as he pretended to be paying attention to Ms. What's Her Name.

Tony invited Thor and him over for a camp out this summer. Loki was looking forward to it. He adored being around Thor and Tony. Baldur was too busy to hang out with his kid brothers. He had done soccer and basketball during his freshman year and it seemed he was going to keep at it sophomore year as well. Their father was beside himself with pride.

Loki sat with Tony on the bus as per usual and the older boy handed him a snack size Three Musketeers bar. He ate it happily munching on the sugary goodness as he listened to Tony rattle on about his excitement for seventh grade.  As Tony continued to speak a heaviness filled Loki's chest.  He observed his friend in concern as Tony spoke.

"You won't stop will you?" Loki asked, swallowing the last of the candy. Tony frowned in confusion. "Won't stop what?" He asked.

"Being my friend?"

"...'Course not!" Tony declared looking scandalized. Loki frowned.

"When you're in middle school, you won't forget about me?" His voice was steady even though he felt like he was going to fall apart just asking about it. Tony huffed and reached into his backpack pulling out a bottle of Axe spray. He handed it to Loki.

" See this? Bigger guys where it for the ladies. I'm gonna give it to you so you know you'll always be my friend, no matter what grade or what girls I meet." Loki held the bottle and beamed at his friend.

" I have something for you too!" He looked in his bag and pulled out his doodle paper, handing it to Tony. It was a picture of Godzilla and King-Kong destroying a city while holding hands. Obviously created during class to wane Loki's boredom.  Tony laughed.

"It's not all that deep but I hope you like it."  Loki stated.

"You kidding? I love it! Sign right here so that when you're famous I can show it off!" Loki laughed and signed his name at the bottom.

"Take good care of it."

"I'll keep it safe." Tony promised. Loki smiled.

"I knew that you would."


End file.
